Betrayal
by KatCipriano1975
Summary: Kat has finally got what she wanted, Rixon out of hell but is what she saw before true? is he really on a revenge killing spree? What will happen especially when there is new demon-bounty-hunter after the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1

I danced with the victory of finally having Rixon out of hell. He was free, we could be together now. Properly. But could we? Knowing what I know, about Nora's little sprog on the way and knowing Rixon sought revenge after what Patch had done. Could he I really persuade him to forget and move on, leave his anger and thoughts of betrayal in his past...if anyone could do that it was me. I had to find a way to make him forget. He didn't know exactly what I'd seen, he just knew I knew he wanted to kill their baby. If I could change the course of the next few months, throw him off the sent. Or even warn Patch what I had seen. No, telling Patch was out of the picture. If he knew then there'd be no chance to have a life with Rixon because he'd be back in Hell. I paced the sea front trying desperately to figure out what I could do. The sun had been just setting when I came out, shedding a few orange and red rays across the sky. Now as I looked up to the sky-for a sign? Help?-it was pitch black. The only thing was a sliver of the moon and thousands of stars. It's strange to think what people called stars when they were first discovered, did they refer to them as balls of gas burning billions of miles away, all the time? That made me think of the Lion King film, and how Hukuna Matata fixed everything. What could fix this? Maybe if I left it, maybe if I didn't do anything about it and maybe Nora wouldn't fall pregnant, I could've seen things wrong. Maybe she miscarries, I cursed myself for thinking that. What an evil thought, but was it as evil of a thought as thinking I could leave the whole situation and just hope Rixon forgot?

I'd been standing so long my feet were aching, along with my back and legs. I plopped down onto the sand, feeling it compress under my arse. It was cool against my hands as I leant back and tipped my head up. There was no point in me looking up at the sky, no one up there would help me. I couldn't look 'down' for help though, everyone down in Hell were evil anyway and would love to race Rixon to kill the first Nephil/Fallen baby. Just for the reputation, at least I knew Rixon wasn't planning to do it for the 'street cred'. I laughed at myself. It wasn't the time to laugh, but laughing seemed like a lost concept on me as of late. I laugh to cover things up, to get myself out or trouble, to appear altogether and strong to people. When in reality majority of the time when I was alone with myself and my thoughts. I wept. I was scared...of my father, my brother, even myself and now I was scared of Rixon's intentions. I had been anyway, but more so now.

The wind picked up and I closed my eyes, feeling the soft spray of sea water hit my face. I wasn't sitting close to the water but clearly the wind was stronger than I originally thought. I needed to go back to the studio before Rixon wondered where I was, I'd told him I'd gone to get groceries. He must think I'd gotten lost in Walmart or something. Not hard though, it's a big place. I must've been drifting off into sleep because I was suddenly jolted to life by the sounds of footsteps approaching. I didn't move a muscle. I sat dead still and kept my eyes pinned on the horizon. Waiting for the stranger to shout something, maybe even approach closer but the footsteps stopped. I turned my head to my left, seeing a broad shouldered and narrow hipped man standing not 10ft from where I sat. He was taller than average and even through his long sleeved shirt and jeans I could see defined muscle.

"Can I help you?" I huffed at the guy.

"Perhaps..." Was his reply as he made his way over and slunk down onto the sand beside me.

I raised an eyebrow at the intruder, hoping he'd speak up before I lost my patience and snapped his neck the little toad. I was not in the mood for riddles.

"I'm looking for a Demon." My spine stiffened and I felt my eyes go to slits.

"I think you've been watching to much Charmed, mate." I laughed at him, hiding my fear. Who was this guy?

_Too much Charmed, huh? _

His voice crept into my head, and I jumped. Too late to hide my surprise. He knew, but just how much did he know and why? For what?

"Ok...so what do you want with a demon, and who are you?" I asked, scowling at him. I held my stance next to him, refusing to show him how much he'd unnerved me.

"Who I am doesn't matter at the moment, all that matters is that I know you're Satan's daughter and I need your help." He said, flicking sand off his shoe.

"Ha!" I exclaimed, "well you know who I am, so you must also know I don't help people for free. Especially people I don't trust."

"What reason have I given you not to trust me, Katerina?" He looked at me, it wasn't until now I that i payed attention to what he looked like. He had floppy brown hair, with hints of blonde, brown eyes that looked like liquid chocolate. His face wasn't totally symmetrical, so he wasn't Nephil or Fallen Angel. Not perfect enough. Yet it gave him a certain charm, a _je ne ce quois. _

_"_What reason _have_ you given me to trust you either? When you won't even tell me your name." I raised an eyebrow, he didn't answer for a moment so I stood from where I'd been sitting on the sand and brushed it off of my legs, ready to walk away and leave this bizzare rendezvous behind me when he stood up to.

"Someone has escaped from Hell. I've been sent up to try and find him, and take him back there. He was put there for a reason and he needs to stay there. At least for a little while longer." He said in a neutral tone. No hint of worry or exasperation.

"Right...so what do I have to do with this?" I challenged.

"You know who he is, and you what he's capable of."

Rixon, he's got to be talking about Rixon. Does he know I helped him escape? Does my father know? How much do any of them know? This wasn't in my vision at all...

Worry must have been etched all over my face because the guy reached out a hand and placed it on my bare shoulder. His touch was much to hot so I shook it off.

"Look, I'm not asking you to Dob the guy on, per cé, I just need access to him to be able to do my job." He grimaced as if to say, 'or its my head on the line. "You know who I am, not yet. But if you think back to that vision you saw, and help me, it'll become clear soon."

With that the guy brushed his hands together and began walking away. I watched after him, bemused, all become clear soon, what was this guy taking? I could do with some at the moment. It wasn't more than 30 seconds before his silhouette disappeared and I was left alone on the seafront, except now the most from the ocean doesn't feel pleasant on my skin. It feels creepy, and like a thousand tiny ice fingers crawling up my back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning and I was in a 'tangle of Rixon' just as I'd seen in my vision, I thought back to what I saw happening on this day when my phone chirped. The sudden feeling of déjà vu swept over me. It was the text from Nora, asking me if I wanted to have dinner with her. It was the day Rixon barged into her and Patch's room, going through her trash and finding a pregnancy test. A positive one.

There was no way I was going to her house for dinner, with Rixon. This was the beginning of my plan to keep him from the baby. Well part of the plan until I came up with something more substantial. I also needed to get a hold of that guy from last night, maybe he could help.

"Your phone buzzed, darlin'," Rixon murmured into my shoulder. He knew I'd seen something but he didn't know exactly so maybe I could just play dumb and hopefully he won't ask too many questions.

"Yeah I know, probably just my network letting me know how much my bill is this month." I laughed into his hair.

I felt him nod, then heard the softest little snoring noise. Considering he could be a right jerk he was so cute at times. What am I thinking? He's a killer, a cold blooded murderer! Why did I release him from hell on the pretence he could be changed, especially after what I saw. He can't be changed, not now, not ever. I unfolded myself from him slowly and clambered out of his bed. I made my way to the bathroom, the padding of my bare feet on the hard floors echoing eerily around the studio. I'd never been this creeped out in Rixon's place before but for the first time I found myself continuously looking over my shoulder in the hopes he hadn't followed me. I needed to figure this out and until I did, I needed to minimise my contact with Rixon, and compartmentalise my feelings for him.

After washing my hair over the tub, I slapped some make up on my face and went back to the bedroom to see Rixon propped up on the pillow looking at my phone, a look of confusion on his face. Oh shit, what if he'd seen the message from Nora. How was I going to explain why I don't want to go to dinner, 'um, I'm scared because she's pregnant and you're an evil, vindictive little bastard that wants to kill the baby', Nope that wasn't going to fly. I felt my hands go clammy and my legs began to tremble, I back up against the dresser to support myself. If I crumpled to the floor that'd be it. The whole thing will be blown, so I tried to hold myself as casually as I could manage. I stood straight and stuck my nose on the air, raising a sleek, blonde eyebrow at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why don't I know your passcode?" He quizzed, looking over the top of the phone at me. I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath until I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well, babe," I waved a hand around in front of me as I stepped away from the dresser, "you've been in Hell for three years. What use would it have been down there?" I laughed, picking up my jeans from the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Fair play, so what it is?" He watched my every move, like a hawk. I don't have my messages on show but he can still see who they're from. Does he know it was Nora that text me? No, I don't have her number saved. What was his game.

I frowned, "Well that's for me to know and you to, dot-dot-dot!" I buttoned myself into my jeans and leant over the bed, snagged the phone from his hands and stuffed it into my back pocket.

"Well that's rude..." He hopped out of the bed, "where are you hurrying off to anyway?"

I turned to answer him when I realised he was standing there, buck-naked with the general morning phenomenon going on, smirking at me. "You may need a shower to sort that out." I suggested, trying hard to not look, I mean sure I'd seen it before but it was always awkward whenever he done this and nine times out of ten it lead the to the both us ending up naked and in bed again, or in the bathroom, or kitchen, or wherever we fancied. However, this morning I had a mission and I was not going to let his, 'openness',-for lack of a better word-deter me from that.

"Maybe it'd go if you put a shirt on." He purred. I let my gaze wander, no Kat, bad! I chastised myself.

"Good point," I hooked one of his jerseys out of the drawer and pulled it over my head. I stood just in front of him, made sure not to place my hands in any sensitive areas and gave him a brisk kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back in an hour or so, don't go anywhere!" I ordered them made my way to leave, grabbing my keys off of the counter as I did.

**Hey guys, **

**I know, only the second chapter but I've got so many ideas it's just getting there! Managing to put them all together in something that'll make sense, ya know? Anyway, let me know what you think! Read and review :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, **

**i managed to do this one pretty quickly. It's an important chapter but also a bit of a funny one! Anyway, hope you enjoy :P **

I'd already been driving 20 minutes and still had no idea where I was actually going. How was I meant to find this guy when he gave me no number and no name. It was beginning to seem like a dead end. I told Rixon I'd be no more than an hour, well I was 20 minutes into my time frame with no answers, no plan and no way of even getting the first two. I pulled over to the side of the road, it looked like a cliff face until you looked closer. There were loads of large, jagged boulders scattered along the top of the shoreline and a cave just off to my right. The tide was out so I began to climb down the rocks and walked towards the cave. I couldn't come up with a rational explanation as to why I was headed for the cave, except the fact it looked like a quiet place to sit and think. Clear my head, get a half decent plan together.

It wasn't until I was clear of the rocks that I could see a flicker of light emanating from the cave and the soft sound of music came with it. I looked at the cave in confusion, was someone living there? Surely not. I got closer to the caves entrance and saw the form of a body, tall with broad shoulders and narrow hips. The image struck something in my head, familiarity, could it be the guy from last night? I got even closer to the cave only to see more figures forming. Different shapes and sizes, all laughing and chatting. Singing along to the music and swaying in time with the beat.

"Ere! What's that you said, Kenny?" One of the shorter men shouted across the cave. I was trying to make out any distinguishing features, like a scar, tattoo or piercing but what I saw was even more disturbing. His complexion was an off-ish green yet this wasn't the weirdest part. His face-and hands-were covered in round, brown welts. He was around 5 ft 6 and wearing average clothing, jeans and a hoodie with normal sneakers on. His hair was a ginger colour that was spiked along the top but the front was gelled down. For all intense and purposes he looked...normal. I knew full well he wasn't, he was a demon. A Brachen demon for that matter, I thought they went extinct? Apparently not.

I turned my attention to the guy I'd seen last night. Last night he looked quite, handsome really. Clear complexion, nice jaw set and no off putting...features. However tonight his brow was raised and he had what looked like spikes appearing from the ridges that formed an V in the middle of his forehead. Not only that but his eyes were orange slits, yet last night I'm pretty sure his eyes were brown. He also had what looked like fangs, but they weren't just as a replacement for his canine teeth they replaced each and every single tooth in his mouth.

I went to step back I'm not sure if it was out of fear, disgust or having stumbled upon something I shouldn't have. There was a smaller rock stuck on the sand and the heel of my shoe got caught underneath it so I ended up flying backwards over the Rock and flopping down onto the sand.

"Argh, shit!" I hissed, no where near as quiet as I thought because the demons came running. The 2 men-demons-were standing over me, the shorter, green, demon with a look of confusion on his face. The taller one, just had a smug grin on his face as I stated up in horror to the total difference of what he looked like now to how he looked last night.

"Kenny, mate, is she..." The shorter one trailed off.

"Yeah, but I'd change back anyway. Don't think she familiar with, ya know," Kenny gestured between himself and the little one, then they both changed. Kenny's forehead went back to normal, smooth as freshly shaved legs. His fangs retracted and were again replaced by average, quite straight and nicely white teeth. Then his eyes, they flickered to huge black orbs then resumed their previous chocolatey brown state. He extended a hand and hoisted me up off the floor. I brushed off the back of my jeans and Folded my arms across my chest. Glaring at him.

"The names Kenneth," he extended his hand again, I didn't take it this time, "this is Doyle. He's a mate."

I looked over at the little guy-Doyle-to see he'd also reformed into a human state. His skin no longer had a green tone to it and the brown welts had disappeared. They were replaced by a fair complexion and outrageously ginger hair.

"Hello," He beamed at me, "nice to make your acquaintance."

"Hi." I nodded in acknowledgment, then turned to Kenneth, "Why didn't you say yesterday you were part of some..." I waved my hands in the direction of the cave, "demon convent?"

"It's not a demon convent, it's just-" he tried to explain but the little one cut him off.

"It is not a demon convent you silly half being, it's more of a flock! We're not homeless, ya know!" He yelled.

"Not homeless, aye? So why are you living in a cave?" I yelled back, "and as for calling me a half being, I am the heir to hell. Beelzebub's offspring." I clarified.

"Bollocks!" He laughed, like laughed in my face.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Doyle, she's telling the truth." Kenny stepped in and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I shrugged his hand off, "you said you needed a demon, so why not just use this little leprechaun?"

"Don't be calling me no leprechaun, missy!" He pointed a finger at me.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped as I flicked my hand up and shot a small, yet pretty powerful electricity ball at his arm.

He yelped as it hit him, gripping at his arm he jumped back. Looking like a very upset, chastised child.

"Hey, don't do that!" Kenny turned to face his friend but I'm pretty sure I saw a hint of a smile.

They were mumbling in hushed tones, so I sighed and feigned interest while they done so. It was a moment later that Doyle retreated back into the cave and Kenny turned his attention to me. "Ready to explain?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's impatient aren't they?" He laughed as he began to walk further from the cave mouth.

"Well I've only just rescued my boyfriend from hell, and being here with you and your convent is eating into time with him." I blurted before I could think. He was clearly after Rixon and I'd just admitted that I was the one to rescue him and that he was my boyfriend. As he turned to me I clamped my hand over my mouth and made to run, but he was suddenly in front of me and I bolted right into him.

**Read and review, hope you all liked! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I know it's taken me a few days to get this one out and it may not be great but it's more to set up the relationship between Kat and Kenny! Anyways, hope you enjoy! Read and review my lovelies! **

"If I let go, will you bolt?" Kenny looked me in the eye.

"How did you get in front of me so fast?" I asked, shocked and breathless.

"As a demon I have certain powers, just as you do but at the moment, I need to know you're not going to run off." He explained calmly.

"Why do you need me?" I squirmed in his arms. His grip was tight around my back, he had me in an awkward bear hug, awkward because I was facing him. I felt the rise and fall of his chest against mine. He was only wearing a fitted t-shirt, but his arms felt solid and warm against my back. He felt warm all over, being held against his chest felt like being against a radiator at full heat.

"You're more powerful than me, or any of the other guys in the..." I was staring up at him as he looked down, I saw his mouth curl up at the side, "convent."

We both laughed slightly but it felt hollow. What was I doing here? Attempting to help a strange demon put my boyfriend in hell, for the second time in 3 years. Could I really do this? Then again, how could I have let him out when I saw him kill my nephew, when I saw him tear Nora and Patch's lives apart. As I was letting my mind wander I hadn't realised his arms had disappeared from my sides, but I was still leaning against his chest. I coughed and took a step back, folding my arms across my chest.

"I won't run, but I want answers and I want a plan." I huffed.

"Let's go some place and talk, shall we?" He nodded towards where my car was parked above the rocks.

We were only driving for a few minutes when Kenny told me to pull into the parking lot of a small dive, "So you ever been to a place like this?" Kenny asked as I took on my surroundings. We'd walked into a small dive not too far from the cave, it was dark, rather empty and smelt like egg and piss. It was not pleasant and it didn't look like any of the crowd enjoyed the place either. As I followed Kenny across the floor to, what could only be described as the bar, it felt as though each step I took my shoe stuck to the floor.

"Of course, Bo's, the Devils Handbag, some old place in London..." I trailed off. Somehow I don't think he was talking about just a dive, he was talking about a demon bar.

"Well to begin with, Bo's and the Devils Handbag are for the Fallen and Nephilim. This place is strictly for our kind." He hooked his thumb between us.

As we got to the bar, I went to prop my arms on it until I realised it was covered in dry beer and bits of what looked like bar munchies, I.e peanuts, crisps and pretzels. What if there was someone with allergies in here?

"Drink?" Kenny looked at me, waiting for my response while I stared at the side with disgust clear on my face.

"Uh...bottled water." I confirmed.

"You know bottle water and tap water are basically the same," he laughed as if it was something I didn't already know.

"Yes, Kenny I am aware of that." I snapped.

"So why not just have tap water and save the planet as well as the money in my wallet?" Tight ass much.

"Because I don't trust the glasses in this place, I don't want Hepetitis!" I wiped my hands off on my jeans.

"Bottled water and a Jack and coke, please?" He called across to the barman which I hadn't realised until now had 6 yellow horns protruding from his head and claws for hands. I stepped back with shock.

"Whose your new mate, Ken?" He asked as he plonked a, rather dusty, bottle of water infront of me and began working on Kenny's Jack and Coke.

"Oh this is Julie, she's from-" I cut him off.

"Julie?" I asked, not hiding the shock from my tone.

The barman looked between us, giving us each an odd glance like something wasn't adding up.

"Yes, Julie. She's from out of town so I'm showing her some of the local watering holes." The men both laughed.

"Well in that case, best be avoiding Bo's Arcade, miss Julie. Bad reputation that place has." He laughed to himself. He'd finished Kenny's drink and rung everything through the register. "6 bucks and 50, mate."

I looked over to see Kenny begrudgingly get his wallet out of his pocket. "Kenny, don't worry." I huffed as I pulled out a wad of notes from my back pocket and handed one to the barman.

Kenny looked at me in bewilderment, "how do you have so much cash?"

"I don't trust banks," I smiled as I took my bottle of water and went to a booth across from the bar.

We sat down and stared at eachother a moment, "so..." I began, "are you going to tell me why you called me Julie back there?"

He took a sip of his drink and set the glass down on the tabletop, took a deep breath then began. "I can't very well call you Katerina in a crowd of demons no, can I?"

I looked round, I think his use of the word 'crowd' was an overstatement, there were 3 people in here, excluding us and the barman. "Why not, it is my name." I pointed out.

"Yes, exactly. If I called you Katerina then they'd all know." He lowered his tone slightly.

"Know what, mate?" I pressed further.

"That you're the Devils daughter, heir to Hell and all that." He sat back in his chair, relaxing slightly and waving his hand dismissively. His jaw was square and defined, each word the muscles there contracted and jumped under his skin. It was rather attractive, his upper arms were just covered by his T-shirt and there was defined muscle there too, which flexed whenever he moved his arms.

"Uh...I know I don't usually hang with demons, so forgive my naïveté, but how would they 'know'," my use of air quotations didn't seem to please him as he tensed up again.

"They'd know because, a Law by the devil forbids any other demonic being to use the name Katerina because that's what he called his daughter-that's you by the way." He scoffed.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, Kenneth," I said blandly, "you're no good at it." I allowed myself to smile, briefly.

"Maybe," he said, looking at me closely, examining me, "but acting cold and distant doesn't become you. I know you loved this guy-"

"Love!" I snapped.

"No, if you still love him you wouldn't be here with me now trying to come up with a plan to take him down."

This was true, I leant forward putting my head in my hands. What had I done? Why had I done it? I know I was the heir to all of evil and hell but I was good too, I'd never suppressed my good side. Yet I was supposedly more evil than Rixon so why couldn't I ever see myself doing something like this?

"Katerina, I don't want to put pressure on you but, I need to know what you saw. Exactly what you saw, so I-so we-can come up with a plan to change it." He placed a hand on my arm, it sent chills through me. It didn't make me uncomfortable though. It was nice, friendly even.

"I know it's not good, but why does it need to be changed?" I choked. Kenny removed his hand from my arm then suddenly he was next to me, with his arm across my shoulders and pulling me into his chest to comfort me.

"You saw what you did for a reason, to stop it. Whatever it was, so let's do that. Team up and stop this bastard," I felt him take in a sharp breath of air, "sorry, that was..."

"Insensitive? It's fine, I've called him far worse." I tried to laugh but it got caught in my throat.

His hand reached up and stroked my cheek, brushing hair off of it. His touch was soft, unassuming and I didn't get the impression he wanted anything more from it. Except help re-imprisoning my evil Fallen Angel boyfriend. "Katerina, even though you're the second most powerful being in hell, you're good. You do good things and helping to capture the Fallen Angel again is a good thing, it's for the greater good." He paused, feeling me nod against him, "for Patch, Nora and yourself. So the sooner you tell me what happened in your vision, the sooner we can do something good."

I pulled away, wiping a finger under each eye to hide that I'd been crying, only a little bit, then nodded, "I'll tell you, but I'm going to need something stronger than this," I laughed pointing to the bottle of water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, sorry it's been a while. This one is a little short but I do have the next one ready to upload either tonight or tomorrow. I also have a few ideas in the chapter after that too. Again apologies it's been so long since I updated but hopefully you've not lost the thread. Just bare with me guys. Thanks again! Enjoy! **

We'd been sitting in the bar for quite some time after I told him everything I'd seen. I'd been too shaken up to help come up with a plan so we just sat in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence actually it was rather pleasant. When my phone suddenly rang I almost jumped out of my skin.

Kenny's eyes shot to me as I reached into my pocket, "it's Rixon," I said. I'd been gone far longer than 2 hours. Shit!

As I answered Kenny rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. "Hey, baby. What's up?"

"Kat, it's been 3 and half hours. Where in gods name are ya?" He bellowed down the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry." I looked at Kenny to see he was staring at me, "I'm leaving now."

"Leaving where?" Im sure i sensed suspicion in his tone but I could be just being paranoid.

"Uh, shopping." Lying comes easily to me.

"No bags," Kenny whispered.

"Well, window shopping." I laughed down the phone.

"Well hurry up, I'm bored." Then he put the phone down on me.

"Kenny, I'm so sorry I need to go." I downed my drink and stood up. Ready to leave.

He stood up with me and we walked to the car, "this reminds me of Cinderella, I hope the Audi doesn't turn out to be a pumpkin." We both laughed.

"A demon bounty hunter whose familiar with fairytales, that's a new one." I smiled at him.

I was just about to drop into the drivers seat when he looked at me, his face serious and the tone of what he said next just as serious, "who said all fairytales end happily?"

I stared at him a moment longer, what did he mean? I brushed my overwhelming sense of fear aside and got into the car. I started the engine and rolled down the window, "do you need a lift back to the cave?"

"No it's fine, I've got things to do." He said bluntly.

"Well..." I was a bit taken aback by his sudden change of mood, was it because Rixon had called? "When will we see eachother again?" I realised after I said it and the way his face changed from stern to confused that I sounded as if I was a creepy girlfriend. "To come up with a plan, I mean..." I trailed off.

"Oh, I don't know." He ran a hand through his thick, glossy hair, "I'll be in touch. Oh, and Kat?"

"Yeah?" My voice sounded distant.

"Be careful." Was all he said then he walked off back towards the bar.


End file.
